


Don’t worry I don’t bit

by lucifan_1227



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifan_1227/pseuds/lucifan_1227
Summary: I have no idea where I am heading.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I going to add it long sometimes or short on chapters I don’t know.

It has been five months since lucifer has been in coma five months ago everything was fine in till lucifer got poisoned. Lucifer finally woke up from his coma he has bruise and injuries when they poisoned his they also beat him up. Chloe was sitting outside his room and Linda in till the doctor approached them chloe walked up to her as fast as possible. “Miss decker I have news about Mr. Morningstar. He woke up but whatever poison it was. It’s still in his system he’s sick a little bit”. Chloe was about to cry but she wanted to see him if he was awake so she could see him “can I see him is he ok now?” Chloe said trying not to cry it was silence for a while then the doctor spoke “he might be awake or sleeping but you may go in and he’s ok now oh and in five days he’ll be able to leave and he won’t be able to drink anything for a day then after the day he can drink whatever because the poison is still in his system but I’ll leave after that day because we gave him medicine” . “Oh ok” Chloe turned opened the door and saw him laying down in the bed chloe closed the door behind her and walked up to lucifer. “Hi it’s chloe how are you we missed you so much.” Lucifer stared to cry “ what’s wrong?” Chloe was about to cry as well she was so worried about him why was he crying?. “I- he broke off he turned around covered his eyes the only sign of his crying was his shoulders shivering. Chloe walked up to him only a few steps “you know you can tell me anything” he turned back to face her again. “De-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not the best at writing long maybe after the next two chapters I’ll write long

“De- he started to cry again how can you be here you poisoned me and now you act like you care about me i know you know I am the devil i couldn’t explain to you the truth but you poisoned me I guess I should be used to that reaction already” Chloe was feeling guilty already she should’ve listened before she did anything she looked up “I am so sorry I should’ve acted like that I should’ve listened to you’re explanation before I thought the worse I am so sorry” chloe yelled but not that loud so the doctors won’t hear or anyone outside. Lucifer eyes where filled with tears about to spill but he spoke “ch- I thought you out of everyone would understand wouldn’t care if I was the devil I thought you where different but I thought wrong didn’t I.” Lucifer said getting up from his bed to face chloe. It was silence before chloe was about to speak but lucifer cut her off “luc- “ no I think we shouldn’t work with each other again if we can’t accept each other.”Chloe looked lucifer in the eye and finally spoke “yea it’s probably for the best”Chloe turned around to open the door and leave lucifer went to lay on the hospital bed again. Chloe left crying. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Linda walked in to talk to lucifer and have a therapy session but he wouldn’t speak he would just close his eyes and start to cry or stare at the window. Sometimes he’ll curl into a ball linda was going to give up she was so concern about lucifer. Kinley found chloe he walked up to her because he thought that the plan was still on. “Chloe we have to poison him about so we can do the plan” kinley told chloe she was crying till she looked up “no no no where not going to do that you lucifer is a good man wait wait you wanted me to be there because you knew I make lucifer vulnerable that’s why you asked me to help you” It was silence “he’s the devil he’s evil he bits children heads off” chloe was angry and annoyed frustrated and sad “ no I know he’s not evil and I won’t hurt lucifer like that I won’t” Kinkey had a smile on his face “you already did you already poisoned him it was you who decided to poison him you already betrayed him it wasn’t your fault it was his fault he manipulated you so you can poison him” Chloe had enough of kinley “no it was my fault I did betrayed and poison him I don’t know what to change your mind but I know in my heart he’s a good man and he changed” It was five days later lucifer has been discharged from the hospital bed he was free to go home he went back to his penthouse and payed there on his couch then he finally got up and went to get a drink he drank something then was about to pass out till chloe came in running because she saw lucifer about to pass out when the elevator doors opened she catches him in her laps. She got him up but he already passed out so it was a struggle to get him to the couch she put a pillow and a blanket on him it was a hour and she wondered what did he drink to make him pass out so she walked over to his drink and realized the doctor said he can’t drink anything when he leaves the doctor not in till a day is over. “Oh no I forgot to tell you oh no I am so sorry” chloe ran to lucifer to wake him up “lucifer please wake up PLEASE WAKE UP LUCIFER PLEASE!!!” Chloe was crying “Lucifer please I am so sorry lucifer please wake up for me please” Chloe called maze so she could help her wake up lucifer but no answer she called amenadiel no answer so she called linda she picked up “hey linda I need your help like right now it’s an emergency” Chloe said an the other side of the call “yea sure what’s up” linda didn’t know what kind of emergency but she’ll help her friend out “so lucifer wasn’t suppose to drink anything after he left the hospital only after that day he can drink whatever because the poison is still in his system right so he drinker something and I forgot to tell him to not drink anything after the day you left the hospital and I was going to tell him how sorry I am but then I saw him almost pass out so I ran to him and catch him and I put him to lay down on his couch and he didn’t wake up it’s been AN HOUR I am getting worried linda I need your help.” Linda was freaked out “ok ok ok I am on my way don’t hung up till I am there did you try CPR yet?” Chloe felt guilty that she didn’t tell lucifer about what the doctor said “I haven’t did CPR I’ll try” Chloe did CPR but it didn’t work “nope didn’t work linda when are you here yet” linda walked in the elevator door “I am here!” 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

“Ahhh linda you scared me can you help me please I am so scared.” Chloe was freaked out she didn’t know what happened to lucifer if he was ok or not she was so terrified at that moment “sorry to startle you but we just need amenadiel he’ll help us he’ll know what to do” Chloe nodded “hello amenadiel we need your help it’s lucifer” amenadiel was worried is did he get worse? “Did he get worse is he ok?!?” Lucifer started to cough violently and spit blood out of his mouth“LUCIFER LINDA!!!” Linda rushed over to lucifer and chloe “oh my gosh we need a doctor” Amenadiel was so confused “who needs a doctor?!?” Linda ran to get her phone and ran back to lucifer and chloe “it’s lucifer we need your help amenadiel can you get here as fast as you can!” Amenadiel was on high alert “sure I am on my way right now!” Chloe started to cry while holding lucifer hand “linda is he going to be ok” Linda didn’t know what to say she was so worried about lucifer she was as well freaked out “I-I don’t know”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter or not ?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it should I keeping going?


End file.
